Negima! Party Bash
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: Setsuna and Konoka have been going out for three years! A party in celebration of the White Wing team's awsomeness! Setsuna has a surprise for Konoka what could it be? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Negima

Negima! Party Bash

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!?

Chapter one: Planning the Party

"Oi Setsuna – Nee Chan what are you going to do for the big party?" asked Natasia Tokado.

Setsuna Sakurazaki who had her head buried in her arms lifted her head up to look at her energetic half sister.

"I don't know, I can't remember what Negi – Sensei told me to bring to Evangeline – san's resort." responded Setsuna.

"Your lucky that I remembered what everyone had to bring, you need to bring balloons." said Natasia.

"I need to bring some game systems, like my Wii, Ps2 and Game Cube." Natasia said as she put on a serious face.

"Why do you look so serious?" asked Setsuna.

"I was wondering, did you get in to a fight with Konoka – san?" asked Natasia.

"No, why do you ask did she say anything?" Setsuna asked as she looked over at the love of her life Konoka Konoe.

"Well she keeps saying that you don't talk to her as often as you usually do." replied Natasia.

"Ok promise that you won't tell her anything, ok." said Setsuna.

"Okie dokie, I promise." responded Natasia.

"I plan on giving her something special at the party." said Setsuna.

"Your not planning on having sex because if you are than I don't want to be at Eva – Nee san's resort when that happens." said Natasia.

"No it's not like, I'm going to, well you'll see." said Setsuna.

Back at Konoka and Asuna's room

"Hey Natasia – san what was I supposed to bring to the party on Saturday?" asked Haruna.

"You were supposed to bring some meat, like steaks, hamburgers, bacon, hot dogs etc." said Natasia.

"Thanks, I can be forgetful sometimes." said Haruna.

"Sometimes try all the time." thought Chisame.

"Nodoka – san what book are you reading?" asked Yue.

"Ah this is a spell book that Negi – Sensei gave Me." said Nodoka.

"Ah speaking of the brat, were is he?" asked Asuna.

"He's at Eva – Chan's resort with Secchan, training." responded Konoka as she got up to get a drink.

"Ah about Setsuna – san, how's it been for you two?" asked Asuna.

"We're doing fine, you know that we've been going out for three years and that's not going to change." said Konoka.

"Things sure have been different for the past three years since Setsuna – san confessed to Konoka – san and Natasia coming here." said Yue.

"Yeah things should change after the party to." said Natasia.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Nodoka.

"Well what I've heard there are supposed to be a few surprises." said Natasia.

"I don't know what but, I know that it's supposed to be about Negi – Kun and Eva – Nee san." said Natasia.

"Oh I can't wait to see what it is." said Haruna.

"Ok does everyone know what they're supposed to bring for the party?" asked Natasia.

"Yes, we all know what to bring." said Yue.

"Wait what was I supposed to bring again?" asked Asuna.

"You weren't listening when I told everyone the first time did you?" asked Natasia as she gave Asuna a skeptical look.

"Haha, gomen I was listening to some music." Asuna said pulling out her ear phones.

"Argh, you're supposed to bring drinks that Negi – Kun, Kota – Kun and I can drink." said Natasia.

"Because Negi – Kun knows that Eva – Nee san only has alcoholic drinks." exclaimed Natasia.

"Well I'm leaving, I have to go and work on my manga Script." said Haruna who got up and left.

"I need to update my home page, see ya." said Chisame.

"Yeah we're going to go to we need to go in to town and buy that stuff we need to get for the party." said Yue and Nodoka.

"I'm going to go to sleep I need to wake up tomorrow to go to work." said Asuna as she hopped up on to her bed.

"I'm going to cook dinner for Negi – Kun, Secchan and Chamo – Kun." said Konoka as she went in to the kitchen.

"I'm going to cook up some ideas for the party." said Natasia as she went over to her small little desk.

"Hmm, I wonder what Setsuna – Nee Chan has planned for Konoka – san." thought Natasia as she thought of what her older sister was going to do.

"Oh well I'll just see on Saturday, hmm three more days to go." Natasia thought as she glanced over to her calendar.

Yahoo another Konosetsu fanfic made by me!! Please Review!! I want to know how well I'm doing!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Please Review if you want the next chapter up!! My goal is at least 1 - 5 for this chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: It's Party Time

After a gruesome three days of none stop tests and physical exams it was now Saturday afternoon.

"Yeah let's get this party started!" yelled Asakura and Sayo.

"Hey Setsuna – Nee Chan when are you going to give Konoka – san what ever you were going to give here?" asked Natasia.

"Soon very soon, just wait." responded Setsuna.

"The festivities went off with a hitch and the group was having a blast.

Yue and Nodoka did a duet to start of the shindig.

Afterward Setsuna and Konoka did a duet and brought down the house.

Right after that Negi, Evangeline, Natasia and Setsuna did a magical flying performance of Sagitta Magicas.

"Sagitta magica series lucis!"

"Sagitta magica series ignis!" yelled Eva and Negi.

"Wow that was an amazing mix of fire and light simply beautiful - aru." said Ku Fei.

"Yes in deed – de gozaru." replied Kaede.

After the magical display Setsuna and Natasia had a Shinmeiryuu performance that accidentally blew up part of Evangeline's resort.

"Hey you two are going to fix that." shouted Evangeline.

"Haha, Eva – Nee san looks like she's going to kill us." Natasia said in fear.

"It's ok I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you." said Setsuna.

"Ah, arigato gozimas, Setsuna – Nee Chan.

"No problem squirt." replied Setsuna.

"Hey I'm not a little kid anymore, even though I still act like one, I am not a squirt I'm practically almost the same height as you." said Natasia.

"Yeah but, your not going to grow anymore so that means you're going to stay shorter than me forever." Setsuna said smiling.

"Hey I'm going to get drinks for everyone, what does everyone want?" asked Konoka.

"Oh I want some juice please." said Kotarou.

"Oh get juices for Yuecchi, Paru, Nodoka – san, Negi – Kun, actually get juice for everyone please." responded Natasia.

"Not for me, get me some red wine please" requested Evangeline.

"Eva – Chan is alcohol all you drink, besides blood?" asked Konoka.

"Alcohol is a replacement for blood when the full moon isn't out." replied Evangeline.

"You know what you should start drinking, milk you need to grow taller and a little bit near the bust area if you're going to impress Nagi – Sama." responded Konoka.

After Konoka and Evangeline's squabble Konoka went to the kitchen to retrieve the juices and red wine everyone requested.

"Here's the juice that everyone asked for." Konoka said as she passed out juice to everyone but, Evangeline.

"And here's your red wine you asked for, Eva – Chan." Konoka said as she gave Evangeline her alcoholic drink.

"Ah domo." responded Evangeline as she took the glass that Konoka gave her.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make!" proclaimed Setsuna.

Once Setsuna had everyone's attention she continued what she was going to say.

"Kono – Chan can you come here for a second?" Setsuna asked as she stretched a hand out to her beloved.

Setsuna got down on one knee and spoke up.

"In front of everyone here I want to ask you, Konoka Konoe will you marry me?" asked Setsuna as she took out a blue velvet box and opened it.

"Oh Secchan, so this is what you were planning, yes of course I'll marry you!" replied Konoka as she threw her arms around her fiancé.

Setsuna took the ring out of the box and placed it on Konoka's finger, as soon as the ring was snug on Konoka's finger Konoka brought Setsuna in to a deep, intoxicating kiss.

When the two separated they were congratulated by the friends.

"Congrats to you two." said Asuna.

"Wait don't you need your grandfather and father's approval before you say yes to Setsuna – san?" asked Chisame.

"Actually no, I talked to Kono – Chan's father and grandfather a week back and they said that it was ok and that they give us their blessings." said Setsuna.

"Well than you two are going to have to invite us to the wedding." said Haruna.

"Congratulations – de gozaru." said Kaede.

"Congrats, congrats to you two – aru." said Ku Fei as she jumped in the air not once but, twice.

"Wait a second I thought the surprise was supposed to be about Eva – Chan and Negi – Sensei." said Nodoka.

"Ah that was supposed to be the magic performance, I didn't say there wouldn't be more than one surprise." said Natasia.

"Yay, Setsuna – Nee Chan and Konoka – san I'm going to have a sister in law yay!" yelled Natasia.

After the party was over Konoka went to stay with Setsuna for the night.

There was a heavy kissing lesson before and thank God that they were to tired or they would have gone to second base.

Please Review My fanfic!! This one was fun to write!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Because of nolens volens I'm going to post the next chapter so they can see what happens!! Thanks for the support nolens volens and thanks for the reviews!!

Oh I'm not good at humor, I try though!!


End file.
